Vriska vs Black King
by Arrghus
Summary: A representation of the Troll session's final struggle.


"Vriska, what the fuck are you doing?" Karkat shouted. "We have less than five minutes until the meteors hit, the King is still at five percent gel, and you're just sitting there? What the fuck is up with your sense of priorities, you soporsnorting piece of shit?"

And finally, reaction. "Karkat, relaaaaaaaax. I think you nearly shouted my ears off there, try to be a little more considerate. Anyway, it's not like I've just been sitting here for no reason. Sitting on your ass all day is for losers. I've just been stealing some luck from the King, debuffing him so you chumps can soften him for me. Not that you've been doing that good a job at it. I mean, sure, Gamzee's hit was good, but he obviously can't control it, and I mean seriously, do you really think the clown could put a power like that to good use? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Karkat tapped his locomotion clump. "Are you done talking yet? Can you go actually kill the King now, or are you just going to keep lecturing me until the Aradiabots run out of steam and a meteor the size of Troll fucking Jupiter crashes into Skaia and kills us all? Because that's going to happen in, oh, about ninety fucking seconds unless you get going!"

In a whir, Vriska was upright, floating a few feet into the air, her right hand already playing with her dice. "Fine. I suppose it's about time a real player stepped onto the scene. Seriously Karkat. You have some nerve telling me what to do. Do you know how many plans I've made since we started this game?"

"Is this really the time for your ridiculously overused running gags?" Karkat's skin was probably flushing by this point, but he was far past caring. "Do you even know how old they've gotten? I can already hear the entire rest of your stupid speech in my head, that's how retardedly predictable you've gotten, you insipid pile of garbage!"

Vriska rolled her eyes and tossed her dice over her left shoulder. "Do you know how much luck I have?" She said, Karkat mimicking in unison. In a flash, she was in her god tier suit, her wings already bearing her towards the Black King's massive form. "Do you know how many levels I've gotten?"

"I don't fucking care!" Karkat shouted after her, but Vriska was already out of earshot. Somehow, he heard her voice in spite of the winds and the sounds of battle.

"Hey, final boss! I'm Vriska Serket, and I'm the one who's going to take your last gel!" Time moved oddly, and just as the boss noticed Vriska, Karkat noticed the first of her dice hitting the ground, tumbling as through molasses compared to the speed of the battle and landing on an eight. Somehow sensing Vriska's threat, the Black King ignored the rest of the team then, focusing the attention of its many appendages entirely on her.

Two eights. Vriska wove around a storm of tentacles, ducking and bobbing and somehow managing to cut them off even with her weapon back on the ground.

Three eights. An arm that Karkat realized with a choke belonged to his own lusus grasped for Vriska, its wicked pinchers missing her by inches.

Four eights.

Five eights. Between all the arms and Vriska's frenetic dodging, Karkat wasn't sure, but it seemed like she was heading for one of the King's heads. Perhaps she was aiming for one of his remeaining good eyes.

Six eights. Up in the sky, through Skaia's endless clouds, Karkat could vaguely glimpse a giant meteor, almost larger than Skaia itself. Vriska didn't seem to notice it.

Seven eights. The meteor loomed larger, and as the Aradiabots focused more on it than the King, one of the King's many mouths opened, keening another scream like the ones Aradia had assured them they'd all died of in countless other timelines. For whatever reason, Vriska decided to fly into it.

Eight eights. A flickering shadow burst out of the back of the King's neck. Karkat caught black and blue armor and a deudly sword of some kind, and then the King exploded into a shower of grist unlike almost any he'd seen before.

Tossing her hair and dressed again in her standard vest-on-shirt getup, Vriska walked out of the waterfall of gaming abstractions. "What'd I say? All the plans. All the luck. All the levels. Now someone fetch me my dice."


End file.
